Modern vehicles, especially automobiles, increasingly include connected features that allow the vehicle to communicate with other devices or vehicles, often over the Internet. For example, a smartphone can communicate with a vehicle and be used to lock and unlock the vehicle doors. However, because such vehicles are not always connected to an information infrastructure or network, it can be difficult at times to collect data from a plurality of vehicles using a backend system—such a collection query might result in the return of data from only those vehicles that were connected to a network at the time of the query.